Zero, Wammy's new girl
by Slytheren-Ryous-girl
Summary: terrible and summarys there is a new girl at wammy's who won't talk to anyone but near, mello and matt. L comes to investigate her. her near, matt and mello go along with L back to japan o work on the kira case
1. Chapter 1

ummmm yeah hid involves an OC...shut up. very very very odd, so it may get confusing and you may not like it but oh well! first death note fan fic. i do not own death not eor its charactes...AND IF ANYONES SAYS I DO THEY LIE! UNLESS THE OWNER GIVES ME IT!...THAT WOULD BE AMAZING!...also the ages dont make any sense what so ever i don't wanna hear any crap about it.  
L: shall be about 21 Light: 18 Near: 16 (because i can)  
Mello: 18 Matt: 17

It was just a normal day working on the Kira case for L, Light and the rest of the task force when L got a call from someone.  
"Hello...uhhhh uh...yes I see...Hmmmm...yes i suppose we can make time to come down." L said as he had his cnversation on his cell phone in which held his very on way.

"What is it Ryuzaki?" The cheif asked.  
"Oh I just got a call from Roger. He runs the orphange were I grew up, and apparently he got a new child who is having trouble adjusting. He has asked me to come down and see what I can do, considering from what he told me she is very much like me and three children who are to become my successers. I will be going down but I will also bring Light with me."

"Are you sure you have the time!"  
"Yes it should be fine, i'll just be gone for a few days. I'll be goingto Winchester in the united Kingdom, Also I would like to bring MIsa along too, since she has been acused of being the second Kira."

So L, Light and Misa packed their bags and got on a flight to go see this new child that L was talking about.

After getting to their hotel and unpacking L lead the way to Wammy's house. Upon ariving they could see a large mansion like building covered in ivory, with a large lawn and many happy childen who like to play. They walked up to the fron doors and were greeted by an man in about his sixty's.  
"Welcome back L, thank you for coming. The childen will be happy to see you, especially Mello, Matt and of course Near. We have kept your room off limits if you and your guests would like to stay here. Please follow me." The man said "oh yes by the way my name is Roger."  
L, and the rest of the gang continued to follow the man named Roger through the house, as they did children of all ages would stick out their heads and say hi to L as they passed,  
"Although we already have a hotel I wouldn't mind staying here. I can get Watari to bring over our bags, does that sound all right to you two?" Lasked Light and Misa.  
"Sure I don't mind at all! I happen to love children!" Misa giggled. Light mumbled in agreement, to the fact that he was lost in a book.

"I suppose you would like to hear about this new child? Yes?" Roger said and without waiting for a reply continued. "She is, of course, female, aged 14, brillient for her age, above by two years actually, share simaler traits with yourself, near, mello and matt. Like how she adores sweets, loves to play with nears toys, since her own were distroyed, is very determend like Mello and i've seen her game with matt afew times." Roger said.  
They continued walking down the winding halls in search that one door in which they would find the girl.

"They only problem is, is that she will not talk to anybody except Near. a few words to mello and a few more to matt but thats rare, considering Mello doesn't like her much. So we don't know what happened to her family, or her name. She is very distant also. Very much like Near, also in appearance. We only got her age because we convinced her to write it down. Also, this is the strangest i might say, she has a habit of disapearing into thing air for hours." Roger said sadly. He had never not been able to get through to a child before. Not never.

"I see well i'm sure I can help you with that. does she have a nick name yet?" L qeustioned.  
"No not yet, I'm afraid."  
"OHHHH this is just so sad! Poor little girl! she is so young!" Misa wailed and clung to Light.

"Misa please calm down, we don't want to startle the children here do we?" Light asked her as he pried her off his shoulder.  
Misa shook her head, and made a zipper impresion on her lips as they continued down they hallway. When they finaly reached the door Roger said one more thing before entering.  
"Oh yes, she is also rooming with Near, do to the fact those to are always together." And then he opened the door.  
Inside was Near with his white hair and usual whit pajamas on, with a girl who indeed looked like him, in a there was no way they could be related type way.  
She was sitting on the floor. Wearing a pair of black jeans that obviously were one or two sizes to big considering they hung off her slender hips. She looked like she couldn't way more than 90 pounds. A grey sweater type shirt that hung of her shoulders exposing pale shoulders and a blue bra strap. Pale ivory skin and whit hair that hung down to her lower back, and bangs that convered her eyes as she looked down. The style was almost like a mixture of L's and Nears put together, but longer.  
When she looked up you could see dark blue tired eyes filled with the same expresion as L's and as in the boy sitting next to her. Nears.

ummm yeah not that great. to much dilalouge. tell me what you think and stuff. Later.


	2. The name

ummmm yeah hid involves an OC...shut up. very very very odd, so it may get confusing and you may not like it but oh well! first death note fan fic. i do not own death not eor its charactes...AND IF ANYONES SAYS I DO THEY LIE! UNLESS THE OWNER GIVES ME IT!...THAT WOULD BE AMAZING!...also the ages dont make any sense what so ever i don't wanna hear any crap about it.  
L: shall be about 21 Light: 18 Near: 16 (because i can)  
Mello: 18 Matt: 17 Sorry about grammer and spelling

An akward silence then came about the room. The girl on the floor was sitting next to Near, was helping said person build an over inpresive tower of cards that was probably nowere close to be half way done. The girl looked to the four people standing in the door way. Light, Misa, Roger and L, and started to sloely back away as if she didn't trust the four or didn't trust herself around them. "Stay calm, these people should be fine here. At least L and Roger should be, the other two should be too if they are with L." Near said emotionlesly as he added two more cards to the tower, without looking up.  
The girl stopped moving backwards but she still looked nevous and somewhat scared, although it was hard to tell because it was obvious she was trying to hide her emotions. Roger took a step inside the room and the girl wimpered slightly, and roger stopped in his tracks.  
"She's been that way since she got here, will only go near,well Near and ocasionaly Matt and Mel-" He was cut off from misa losing her self and breaking her promise of keeping quiet and calm. (A.N: WARNING i am a misa basher from time to time so you've been warned)

"Oh my GOSH! She is just so cute and prescious!" Misa squeeled and ran over to said girl and started hugging her as if she was one of Near's teddy bears. In the process she nocked down the card tower. "that was taking all morning and mello already came and knocked it over once. Could you please try and refrain from doing that again?" Near said in the same tone as before, whe he noticed what she was doing to the girl being attacked he also added "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

The girl squirmed trying to get out of Misa's grip, wimpering. After trying this for about ten seconds her expression chaged and it was obvious she had become impatient and annoyed.  
"Uhh Misa, maybe you should let go of her now!" Light said, looking at the expresion on the girls face. But of course Misa didn't listen and kept hold on her and kept telling her how cute she was anhd how helpless she must feel not at all noticing the change ing expression.  
And thats when it happened, The girl was able to bring up her leg between herself and Misa and also grabed onto Misa's shoulders. The girl pushed Misa up with her foot, and they went fliping backwards and in the next second the girl was kneeling over top of Misa who was rubbing her head and looking confused as hell.  
"What just happend?" she said looking around . The girl got up and walked over to Near and sat behind him.  
"Ii warned her not to do it." near said as he looked at the puzzled expresions on everyone elses face and then turned to the girl "Are you okay?" He asked, she just nodded.

"What was that? I've never seen her do anything more than walk or play with Near!" Roger exclaimed. L looked up to the man and said:  
"Well it apears that this young girl was once very active in martial arts or she has gotten into far to many school yard fights. And yet even though she will do that to a stranger giving her a hug she won't tell you her name. Interesting." L looked to Near. "Do you think that you coul get a name out of her?"

"I could try but she is very protective of her things, even if she dosen't seem like it" Near replied.  
"Thank you Near. Also if you get it don't shout it or say it outloud please. Just tell me by whispering. Also tell me how to spell it as well, it could come in handy for the uniquness of her nickname."  
"Okay L." Near replied and turned to the girl and started whispering to her quietly trying to convinced her to tell him her name.

Misa stood up and walked over to Light and the other's.  
"does nobody care that i was just flipped over by a 14 year old?" She said impationtly.  
"Calm down Misa she probably did that because you basicaly attacked when you knew how unused to people she is." Light said. He sounded as though he was sill in shock by what he had just whitnessed.  
"Light how could you say that! You saw her and you can't deny that she is just to cute not to hug!"  
"Misa please stop!" She did and this time she stayed quiet. The silence contiued on whil Near kept tying to get a name out of the girl that nobody knew. About 7 and a half minutes later Nearr walked over to L and on his tip toes since he was only about 5'3. "Yes i see. That is a very interesting name. I like how its spelt as well." Lsaid after hearing what Near had said. "I have the girls new name, with her approuval of course, it shall be Zero. For Zero tolerance to inmaturaty, Zero tolerance for underacheiving Zero for being uniuqe." L said and looked tword her for approvel.  
Zero nodded in agrement. She would now be known as Zero.

This took way to long to write. hope you like!


End file.
